Mi ángel
by SaturneOTMW
Summary: Traduction d'une fiction de dark lady kira. La vie de Darius & Draven changea drastiquement suite à l'accident qui couta la vie à leurs parents, mais une petite lumière les sauva.


**_Note de l'auteure :_**

 _Bonjour à tous, les gens. Après un petit bout de temps sans écrire, je viens ici avec une fiction DariusxLux, comment ils se sont rencontrés ou au moins la version que j'ai inventé XD. Ce matin, en écoutant une de mes chansons favorites des années 70, cette idée m'est passée par la tête. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire que j'en ai pris à écrire, à tout à l'heure ^_^_

 ** _Note de la traductrice :_**

 _Voici une traduction de la fiction espagnole Mi ángel, de dark lady kira. Je lis assez difficilement l'espagnol, mais je me suis aidé de la version anglaise en plus de l'original pour pondre cette traduction. Vous pouvez lire l'original ici : /s/10650287/1/Mi-ángel_

* * *

 **Mon ange**

"Papa !" Le cri des enfants, à l'unisson, arriva à l'oreille de l'adulte, qui ne se retourna qu'une fois, pour voir ses deux enfants, tous deux avec des larmes dans les yeux.

"Les garçons ne pleurent pas" leur dit-il avec un sourire, alors qu'il se retournait pour entrer dans les flammes, écoutant pour la dernière fois les voix de ses enfants, pendant qu'il cherchait sa femme.

"Je dois entrer, je dois les sauver !" Le plus grand des enfants voulait entrer dans la maison, pour chercher ses parents. Le quartier était en alerte, essayant de réprimer les cruelles et puissantes flammes, alors que les voisins empêchaient les deux garçons d'entrer dans les flammes.

Finalement, l'incendie éteint, ils trouvèrent deux corps calcinés, appartenant aux parents des enfants Noxiens. Ceux qui les avaient retenus partirent loin de la scène, comme les autres : ils avaient réussi à ne pas faire brûler d'autres maisons et à empêcher deux Noxiens de périr. Ils se lamentèrent de la mort de leurs parents, les deux grands soldats, mais maintenant les enfants auraient à se débrouiller par eux-mêmes, car la pitié était pour les faibles.

En regardant les cadavres de ses parents et en contenant ses larmes, le petit Darius endurait stoïquement les sanglots de son petit frère, qui, à ses côtés, pleurait, incontrôlable, à genoux et le corps couvert de suie, comme l'aîné.

"Tais-toi, Draven. On ne peut rien faire de plus que continuer à avancer." À pas ferme, il entra dans ce qui restait de la maison. Tous ses souvenirs, toute sa famille, volatilisés en une seconde. Il passa à côté de ses parents, s'efforçant de ne pas regarder leur visage, ou ce qu'il en restait.

Peu de choses avaient été épargnées par la catastrophe. Le petit Darius trouva une grande couverture, un pantalon qui n'était pas trop brûlé, tout comme un tee-shirt. Une veste de son frère dépassait de sous une petite armoire. Il réussit à l'attraper, réalisant que sa mère l'avait achetée il y avait à peine une semaine. Il la serra entre ses doigts, essayant de ne pas pleurer, sans y parvenir.

Il alla jusqu'à la cuisine, mais rien ne pouvait y être sauvé. Il se retourna pour sortir, et trouva son frère caressant le visage calciné de leur mère, pleurant sans émettre un seul son.

"Allons-y" murmura Darius, jetant le maigre baluchon sur son épaule, et il prit la main de son frère, le tirant pour le faire se lever et quitter une si macabre scène.

Maintenant, plus rien ne serait pareil, la pitié et la charité étaient des symboles de faiblesse à Noxus, et pour le meilleur et pour le pire, ils étaient Noxiens. Les rues seraient leur maison à partir de ce jour. Plus d'endroit chaud où dormir, plus de repas servi à la table, plus d'appel à leur mère quand son frère l'embêterait. Décidé à ne plus jamais pleurer, et à protéger la seule famille qui lui restait, Darius avança dans la rue, illuminée par les puissants rayons du soleil qui faisaient de ce jour un jour magnifique...

"Frère... J'ai faim", dit tout bas le plus petit des deux, tenant ses genoux et tremblant. Les mois avaient passé, et l'hiver cruel fouettait Noxus de tout côté. Darius regarda Draven, tremblant lui aussi. La couverture qui restait de leur ancienne maison n'était pas suffisante pour garder la chaleur dans une rue froide et humide, dans laquelle il tombait par intermittence une fine pluie, qui devenait plus forte au fil des minutes s'écoulant.

L'aîné savait que son frère n'allait pas bien. Il posa sa main sur son front, prenant en note la haute température, se sentant impuissant pour sa fièvre. Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils n'avaient pas mangé, en plus de l'humidité qui les trempait jusqu'aux os, laissant sa trace sur leurs corps.

"On doit bouger d'ici" dit-il, emmitouflant son frère dans la couverture du mieux qu'il put et, portant son poids, le jeune Noxien avança lentement dans les rues désertes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent un toit. Au moins la pluie avait arrêté de les gêner. "Je-Je vais chercher quelque chose à manger." Chancelant, il laissa son frère sous le porche, et sortit sous la pluie désormais battante. Ils devaient manger... Des miettes, un os moisi, n'importe quoi ils en avaient besoin maintenant.

Son pied heurta quelque chose de métallique, et il entendit dans le tintement, avec espoir, le son de ce qu'il cherchait si activement, mais il trouva un harmonica. Avec un cri de frustration et de rage, il jeta l'instrument au loin.

"Aïe !" Une voix d'enfant se fit entendre de là où il avait jeté l'instrument, accompagnée de petits pleurs.

'Une fille ?' pensa-t-il, courant vers elle, et il se télescopa avec elle ; elle lâcha un autre pleur et tomba au sol, tout comme Darius. "Eh, regarde où tu marches" grogna-t-il.

"Je-Je suis vraiment désolée, excuse-moi" murmura une petite voix.

La jeune fille se leva, secouant son imperméable et prenant son parapluie tombé au sol. Elle regarda en face d'elle et vit celui avec qui elle s'était heurtée. Un garçon de plus ou moins son âge, les cheveux et le corps sales, très débraillé et les habits déchirés, avec les bras croisés et la regardant avec supériorité.

Pendant ce temps, Darius contemplait cette fille avec une mine sérieuse. Immédiatement, il le sentit mal. Ses cheveux blonds bien coiffés, ses vêtements intacts, à par la tache là où elle était tombée. Son parapluie, son panier, tout. Toutes ces choses qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir à cause de ce stupide incendie qui lui avait tout volé.

"Va-t'en d'ici, ceci est ma rue !" Il se tourna de profil, la regardant du coin de l'œil.

"T-Tu as fait tomber ça plus tôt" La jeune fille s'approcha de lui, lui tendant l'harmonica "Tiens" et un sourire resplendissant comme le soleil apparu sur son visage.

Darius resta stupéfait. Cela faisait longtemps que personne ne lui avait souri ainsi. Son esprit concentré sur son sourire, il prit l'harmonica de ses mains, remarquant qu'elle avait une bosse sur le front.

"Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait mal" s'excusa-t-il. Elle secoua la tête.

"Non, ce n'est rien" elle le regarda de nouveau de haut en bas "Je suis plus inquiète pour toi... Que t'est-il arrivé ?" Alarmée, elle nota ses plaies, sa peau sans couleur, et ses tremblements. Sans hésitation, elle enleva son imperméable et le posa sur lui, ajustant la capuche ; "Comme ça tu ne te mouilleras pas" Elle le lui fixa, tout en l'abritant sous son parapluie.

"Eh, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Il essaya d'enlever l'imperméable, même si c'était le mieux qui puisse lui arriver. Ne plus sentir le froid de la pluie sur sa peau, mais plutôt quelque chose de chaud grâce à sa proximité et à son affection. "Q-Qu'est-ce que tu fais seule par ici ? C'est dangereux" Elle baissa la tête.

"Je... Je me suis perdue dans la pluie. Je suivais mon père, mais à un moment il n'a plus été dans mon champs de vision." Un pincement de douleur traversa la poitrine du garçon.

"Viens avec moi... Mon frère et moi sommes pas loin d'ici" Il la pris par le bras et la guida là où son frère était couché au sol, replié sur lui-même. La petite fille, alarmée, courut jusqu'à lui, posant sa main sur son front, et elle réalisa que son état était pire que celui de son frère.

"Tu dois aller voir un médecin" Draven, en entendant une nouvelle voix, ouvrit les yeux, trouvant ceux, bleus, de la jeune fille, et quelques mèches de ses cheveux blonds chatouillèrent son nez.

"Frère... Un ange est venu pour m'emmener avec nos parents ?" demanda-t-il, en plein délire. La fille rit, faisant que les deux garçons s'émerveillèrent.

"Je ne suis pas un ange, je suis une fille comme les autres... Mon nom est Luxanna, enchantée de vous connaître" Elle leur sourit. "Mais appelez-moi Lux."

Vérifiant sa température, Lux lui enleva ses haillons en une seule fois, le laissant en sous-vêtements et alarmant son frère.

"Eh !" Il lui prit le bras, mais elle se dégagea.

"Laisse-moi, je sais ce que je fais. Ma mère est médecin. Dans ce cas-là, on doit réchauffer le malade." Elle enleva son épais manteau, la laissant sans rien d'autre que sa robe, une robe bleue comme le ciel, avec des manches blanches et une ceinture de la même couleur au milieu du sternum. Elle le mit sur le plus jeune des frères, le boutonnant jusqu'au cou et lui mit la capuche. C'était un manteau large, allant presque jusqu'au sol, et le garçon, plus petit qu'elle, était entièrement couvert.

"Peux-tu nous emmener chez ta mère ?" Lux secoua la tête.

"Elle n'est pas ici, elle est à Demacia, notre maison" Darius recula, surpris. Une Demacienne venait pratiquement de leur sauver la vie.

"Les Demaciens sont mauvais. Vous tuez les nôtres sans scrupules et vous méprisez les enfants Noxiens comme s'ils étaient le diable en personne !" aboya Darius. "On veut pas de ton aide, va-t'en !"

Lux fronça les sourcils, lui faisant face.

"Est-ce que je suis en train de vous tuer, imbécile ?" Darius resta stupéfait devant le discours que commença alors Lux sur l'égalité entre les nations et sur ce que les Demaciens pensaient des Noxiens, alors que Draven riait doucement sous le manteau. Finalement Lux se retourna, en colère et elle croisa les bras.

"Désolé, Luxanna" s'excusa le garçon, blotti dans l'imperméable.

"C'est rien" Elle se retourna et leur fit face avec un sourire. Elle tremblait un peu dans le froid, mais elle s'en fichait, ces garçons avaient plus besoin de ses vêtements qu'elle. "Vous avez faim ? J'ai à manger dans le panier... Nous devions faire un pique-nique, mais tout a tourné au vinaigre quand il a commencé à pleuvoir." Les frères ne l'écoutaient pas, ils regardaient uniquement le panier, bavant presque. Quand Lux leur tendit à chacun un sandwich volumineux, ils pensèrent définitivement qu'elle était un ange qui venait pour les aider. "Comment vous vous appelez ?" leur demanda-t-elle avec un sourire, voyant qu'au lieu de manger les sandwichs, ils les dévoraient.

"Afius" répondit l'un avec la bouche pleine et les lèvres tachées de tomates, faisant rire Lux.

"Rafen" dit l'autre sous la capuche. Lux entendit un sanglot et elle regarda le plus petit des trois. " 'erchi, m' ange" Lux secoua la tête.

"Avale avant de parler, ou tu vas t'étouffer" Elle entendit le son de la nourriture passant dans sa gorge et un sanglot plus prononcé qu'avant.

"Merci, mon ange" Draven la regarda avec des yeux mouillés et un sourire tel qu'il n'avait pas avant, un sourire de gratitude extrême.

"Je-Je ne suis l'ange de personne" Voyant que la pluie continuait de tomber sans relâche, elle retourna le parapluie et commença à collecter l'eau de pluie. "Je ne vous ai pas compris quand vous m'avez dit vos nom." Elle les regarda.

"Darius" se présenta le plus grand.

"Draven" Il se frotta les yeux avec les manches du manteau.

"Ce sont des noms très puissants." Avec un peu de mal elle amena le parapluie sous leur abri et sorti un verre du panier. "Buvez, cette eau est la meilleure que vous puissiez trouver" Elle rempli le verre et le tendit à Draven. "Tu as toujours froid ?"

"Pas autant qu'avant" dit-il, avant de boire avec avidité.

"Les habits mouillés te font plus de mal que de bien" Elle se tourna vers Darius. "Toi aussi tu devrais les enlever, le manteau te protègera du froid" Le garçon acquiesça, lui prêtant attention. "Demain nous pourrons aller à la maison où on vit en ce moment, et mon père pourra vous donner de nouveaux vêtements." Elle resta pensive un moment.

"Pourquoi tu vis ici si tu viens de Demacia ?" demanda Darius, prenant le verre que lui tendait la jeune fille.

"Mon père est l'ambassadeur de Demacia... Nous sommes venus en visite officielle pour parler d'une trêve entre nos deux cité-états." Elle leur tendit d'autres sandwichs tout en buvant, tremblant légèrement de froid.

"Pourquoi tu nous aides ?" Darius termina son second sandwich, soupirant de satisfaction.

"Aider les gens est l'un de mes principes... Si tout le monde s'entre-aidait, il n'y aurait pas de guerres pour le pouvoir ou dans ce genre-là. Ça me fait de la peine de voir que votre propre peuple n'aide pas les défavorisés, parce qu'il croit que c'est un signe de faiblesse. Mais il se trompe. Quelqu'un qui aide une autre personne sera amie avec elle pour toujours... Atchoum !" Le petit éternuement provoqua le rire des deux frères.

"Tu ne devrais pas dire des choses si philosophiques quand tu es en train de prendre froid" Darius fit un geste de la main. "Allez, on ne peut pas laisser notre ange prendre froid, pas vrai Draven ?"

"Ouais, frérot." La petite fille se plaça entre les deux garçons et ils se tinrent l'un à l'autre, partageant leur chaleur.

"Je ne suis pas un ange" protesta Lux, fronçant les sourcils et éternuant à nouveau.

"Tu es notre ange, Luxanna. Peu importe d'où tu viens ou ce que nous deviendrons dans le futur, on sera toujours là pour toi" murmura Draven.

Les trois dormirent un moment, se serrant dans leurs bras, sans sentir le froid de cette nuit d'hiver noxien, forgeant un lien qui serait très difficile à rompre pour quiconque essayerait...

Le soleil commença à se lever, heurtant les yeux de la jeune fille, qui se réveilla dans un bâillement, entourée par les deux frères.

"Allez, réveillez-vous, aujourd'hui est une belle journée" Elle les secoua un peu, sortant de la chaude étreinte. "Mon père doit être inquiet." Elle regarda les alentours.

Le parapluie n'était plus là, emporté la nuit dernière par le vent, et dans le panier il restait encore trois sandwichs. Elle en prit un et commença à le manger alors que les deux frères se réveillaient de leur hibernation.

"Je me sens super bien." Darius porta la main à son estomac en souriant.

"Tiens, comme ça tu te sentiras encore mieux" Lux lui tendit un sandwich, ainsi qu'à Draven. Elle se rapprocha, posant sa main sur son front. "Ta température a baissé, mais tu dois toujours voir un médecin. Terminez de manger ça, et on ira chez moi."

Les vêtements que Lux avait laissés dans un coin avaient séchés dans la nuit, et même s'ils étaient froids, il valait mieux les mettre. Draven et Darius s'habillèrent avec les haillons, et prirent le manteau et l'imperméable respectivement.

"Allons-y, ils doivent être impatients." Lux prit à chacun la main, commençant à marcher dans les rues froides et désertiques.

"Ils n'ont sûrement pas envie de nous voir" murmura le plus grand, se sentant protégé par le contact de la main de la jeune fille.

"Pourquoi êtes-vous dans la rue ? Et vos parents ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Ils sont morts dans un incendie" dit Draven. "Tout était brûlé, toute notre vie. Et il n'y avait personne pour s'occuper de nous."

"Je ferai en sorte que rien ne nous arrive" dit Darius courageusement, faisant sourire Lux.

"Quelle belle relation tu as avec ton frère."

"On n'a personne d'autre que nous, Luxanna"

"Eh bien, maintenant, vous m'avez moi, non ?"

Ils marchaient calmement dans la rue. Les gens commençaient à se lever, pour aller au travail, restant surpris en voyant deux petits mendiants souriants, main dans la main avec une dame. Des patrouilles se faisaient entendre de tous les coins, mettant en alerte les citoyens, chose inhabituelle à cette heure.

"Ahem" Lux s'éclaircit la gorge. "Pourriez-vous me dire ce qui est en train de se passer, madame ?" demanda-t-elle poliment à une vieille dame à sa fenêtre.

"Ils cherchent la fille de l'ambassadeur demacien, petite. Elle s'est perdue hier et ils ne savent pas où elle est." Elle se retourna et rentra dans sa maison.

"Ah, bien, on arrive à temps" sourit-elle, tirant les deux garçons derrière elle. Courant presque, les trois heurtèrent quelqu'un, tombant au sol, sans dessus dessous.

"Aïe !" échappa Lux, portant la main à son front, à la bosse de la veille, l'endroit exacte où elle était tombée à l'instant.

"Lux ! Luxanna !" La jeune fille regarda au dessus d'elle, voyant un visage familier.

"Père" lui sourit-elle, le prenant dans ses bras.

"Tu m'as rendu si inquiet. Où étais-tu ?" Il la prit par les épaules, se baissant à sa taille et remarquant les garçons derrière elle avec son manteau et son imperméable.

"Avec deux bons amis." Elle se tourna pour les amener devant son père. "Ce sont Draven et Darius." Elle devint sérieuse. "Papa, ils ont besoin d'un médecin tout de suite. Ils ont de la fièvre et je n'ai pu leur donner que mes habits."

Les garçons observaient le Demacien avec suspicion. Les troupes arrivèrent, et entourèrent l'ambassadeur, qui demanda au capitaine si tout était en ordre. L'adulte acquiesça et l'ambassadeur regarda à nouveau les enfants, leur souriant.

"Allons à la maison alors, vous trois avez besoin d'un bon bain." Les garçons, éblouis par le sourire du Demacien, le même que celui de sa fille, prirent ses mains à nouveau, suivant son père, escortés par les gardes, qui les regardaient avec mépris. Comment pouvaient-ils accepter l'aide d'un maudit Demacien ?...

À peine arrivèrent-ils à la maison, que les trois furent poussés dans la salle de bain, où une servante prépara l'eau dans une énorme baignoire, et s'y installant, ils sentirent le froid se retirer de leurs os, Draven et Darius en ayant bien besoin. Après s'être séchés et habillés, on leur servit de la nourriture dans le salon, où les attendait le père de Lux. Elle le prit dans ses bras alors que les deux frères restèrent dans le couloir, n'osant pas entrer.

"Allons, il ne mord pas." Lux alla vers eux, les prenant par la main et les amenant à la table, où ils s'assirent tous les quatre. L'adulte regarda les garçons, qui avaient la tête basse au-dessus de leur assiette. "Quel est le problème, n'avez-vous pas faim ?" Draven hocha la tête, les yeux humides et les épaules tremblantes. "Alors mangez." Prenant la cuillère avec force, comme si tout était un rêve, il se prépara à manger la première cuillerée de soupe.

"M-Merci, mon ange" murmura-t-il entre les sanglots, alors qu'il continuait à manger la soupe, aussitôt imité par son frère.

Son père la regarda, interrogatif, et elle lui raconta son histoire, ce qu'ils avaient traversé et les conditions dans lesquelles ils étaient quand elle les avait trouvés. Il la félicita et la remercia de les avoir amenés, des enfants ne méritaient pas une vie si cruelle, malgré la cité à laquelle ils appartenaient.

Après avoir manger trois assiettes de soupe chacun, ils commencèrent à s'assoupir, et Lux les conduit à sa propre chambre, leur laissant son lit pour dormir.

"Je serai dans le salon, ne vous inquiétez pas, dormez autant que vous voulez." Les garçons la prirent dans leurs bras, puis s'allongèrent et montèrent les couvertures jusqu'aux racines de leurs cheveux, la faisant rire.

"Papa" murmura la petite fille, allongée sur le canapé avec la tête sur les jambes de son père alors que lui, caressait ses cheveux.

"Dis-moi, ma lumière"

"Est-ce qu'ils peuvent venir à Demacia avec nous ?" demanda-t-elle, se levant et le regardant dans les yeux.

Ses yeux verts croisèrent les siens, bleus.

"Je ne sais pas, trésor. Les choses sont différentes ici... Ils ont tout perdu et leur société ne les acceptera pas tant qu'ils n'auront pas appris à aller de l'avant."

"C'est pourquoi je voudrais qu'ils viennent à Demacia avec nous... On est leur chance pour quitter cet endroit terrible et changer leur destinée... Je ne veux pas qu'il leur arrive quoi que ce soit de mal, ce sont mes amis." Son père acquiesça.

"Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais je ne te promets rien... Demain nous rentrons à Demacia, et ces choses vont sûrement prendre du temps."

"Mais on ne peut pas les laisser maintenant. Ça serait trop cruel. Pourquoi ne resterait-on pas quelques jours de plus ?" Son père secoua la tête.

"Les négociations sont déjà finies, petite. On ne peut pas rester plus longtemps." Elle baissa tristement la tête.

"Je ne veux pas qu'ils retournent dans les rues, papa... Ce ne sont que des enfants."

"Toi aussi tu es une enfant, et pourtant tu parles déjà comme une adulte." Il sourit, mais pas elle. Elle descendit du canapé, ouvrant légèrement la porte de sa chambre pour voir les deux frères endormis.

"Je vous prendrai avec moi, peu importe ce que ça me coûtera."

"L'ambassadeur demacien sollicite une audience, monsieur" L'une des secrétaires ouvrit la porte du bureau de l'ambassadeur de la ville. Il acquiesça simplement, donnant la lumière verte qui permettait à l'autre adulte d'entrer dans la salle.

"Enchanté de vous revoir, monsieur." Il fit une révérence polie, aussitôt imité par l'autre, et ils se serrèrent la main. "Je suis venu ici pour vous demander une faveur. J'ai actuellement chez moi deux enfants noxiens. J'aimerai pouvoir les ramener à Demacia-" Avant même de pouvoir terminer sa phrase, l'ambassadeur de Noxus commença à rire.

"Je suis désolé, mais cela est impossible. La loi ne permet pas à quiconque extérieur à la cité-état d'adopter des enfants noxiens."

"Mais elle permet à deux enfants de vivre dans la rue dans des conditions déplorables ? Vos lois me surprennent..."

"Cela n'est pas de votre ressort, monsieur. Ici la pitié est un signe de faiblesse. Et ils sont de faibles traîtres pour accepter l'aide d'une Demacienne comme votre fille. Cela aurait été mieux si elle les avait ignorés. La fierté de ces garçons aurait été intact."

"Et à l'heure qu'il est, ils seraient morts de faim et de froid !" Le père de Lux durcit la voix et tira sur sa veste. "Ce fut une conversation révélatrice. J'espère être amené à vous revoir très bientôt, monsieur." Ces derniers mots, chargés de haine et de venin, ne touchèrent qu'à peine l'autre ambassadeur.

"Ayez un agréable voyage" ayant clos la conversation, le Noxien retourna à son siège tandis que l'autre s'en allait par la porte avec fureur...

"Bonjour papa" salua allègrement la petite fille, quand il entra. Les trois enfants étaient dans le salon, jouant, et Draven peignant. L'adulte ne put éviter de soupirer de déception, sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour ces enfants.

"Lux, il faut qu'on parle." Il la prit par la main et elle se leva, regardant, préoccupée, ses amis, et eux lui rendant son regard. "Écoute, trésor" lui dit-il, quand il entra dans une pièce et en ferma la porte "On ne peut pas les prendre avec nous... La loi noxienne interdit quiconque d'extérieur à cette cité d'adopter de ses enfants." Les yeux de Lux se remplirent de larmes.

"M-Mais on ne peut pas les laisser là, papa... Tu as vu comment c'est. Ils n'ont personne d'autre que nous."

"J'ai pensé à quelque chose. On ne peut pas les prendre avec nous... Mais on peut payer cette maison mensuellement pour qu'ils y vivent. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?" Le visage de Lux s'illumina avec un sourire.

"Merci papa !" Elle le prit dans ses bras et sortit de la pièce pour annoncer la nouvelle à ses amis.

Les enfants restèrent stupéfaits à cette annonce, et elle les serra dans ses bras, heureuse du tour qu'avait pris la situation.

"Vous allez pouvoir vivre sans avoir à mendier. Dans une maison... J'aurais aimé que vous veniez à Demacia... Mais vos lois sont injustes."

"Je ne crois pas que nous pourrons revenir... J'ai fini les choses un peu brusquement avec l'ambassadeur, mais j'espère que nos cités resteront en paix longtemps." dit le père.

"Papa, prends un photo... Comme ça on ne s'oubliera jamais."

"Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse jamais oublier ce que vous faites pour nous" affirma Darius, la prenant dans ses bras comme son frère.

"Regardez par ici" appela l'adulte, prenant la photo, les deux frères entourant Lux, avec un sourire tel qu'il n'en avait jamais vu avant...

Mais tout ne put pas aller tel que la petite fille l'avait imaginé. Lui faisant leurs adieux à sa montée dans la voiture, peut-être pour toujours, les deux frères se préparaient à entrer dans leur nouvelle maison quand deux soldats leur coupèrent le passage.

"Vous ne pouvez pas entrer."

"L'ambassadeur nous a donné cette maison... Il paie pour nous permettre d'y vivre" Draven, furieux, essaya d'entrer, mais il fut repoussé par un coup de pied puissant, qui le laissa au sol.

Darius courut vers lui, pour voir qu'il n'avait rien de grave.

"On a le droit d'entrer dans cette maison !" rugit le plus grand.

"Les faibles couards comme vous n'ont droit à rien." Le soldat qui avait juste avant frappé Draven le gifla. "Un Noxien qui se respecte ne laisserait jamais un Demacien l'aider, quelle que soit sa situation. Vous êtes de maudits faibles ! Hors de notre vue !" D'autres coups de pied supplémentaires dissuadèrent les frères d'essayer d'entrer dans ce qui aurait pu être leur maison.

Leur ange pensait qu'ils étaient sains et saufs, mais dans la cité corrompue où ils vivaient, il ne pouvait en être ainsi. Il leur coûta beaucoup de retourner dans les rues après la générosité avec laquelle ils avaient été traités. Les vêtements qu'ils portaient étaient les seules choses qui leur restaient, à part le manteau et l'imperméable, ses cadeaux.

Draven sortit la photo qu'ils avaient prise la veille de la poche de son manteau, la regardant, souriant à la vue de son ange.

"On la reverra. Pas vrai frère ?" demanda-t-il, avec un sourire tremblant et les yeux humides.

"Oui... Et on la remerciera pour tout ce qu'elle a fait pour nous." Darius sourit, regardant le ciel nuageux, espérant voir un rayon de soleil...

* * *

Les années passèrent à une vitesse vertigineuse, et là, dans l'Académie de la Guerre, c'était le premier jour pour certains frères noxiens. Le plus grand des deux, portant une armure rouge et argentée avec une imposante cape, observait les alentours, tentant de s'orienter, alors que le plus petit, avec ses vêtements voyants, travaillant sa moustache, repéra une fille qui passait à côté.

"Fiuuu ! Chérie, tu es si chaude, tu veux venir passer la nuit avec moi ?" Draven entoura les épaules de la fille, mais elle lui lança un regard assassin.

"Va te pendre, égotiste." Et à pas fermes, elle partit.

"Ha, ha, ha. Quel pauvre sens de l'humour, hein Darius ?" Son frère roula des yeux, l'ignorant.

"Allons-y, ils vont commencer le match, et ça n'est pas bon d'être en retard le premier jour."

Ils étaient la première équipe à être choisie, et ils passèrent dans la salle où ils furent transportés dans la Faille de l'Invocateur.

"Bienvenue" les salua une femme portant une armure resplendissante. "Mon nom est Léona, et je t'aiderai sur la bot lane, Draven." Elle lui tendit la main, que le jeune serra chaleureusement.

"Et je serai votre défense en mid." Une voix distordue s'échappa de sous une capuche violette. Le visage dans l'ombre et les yeux bleus brillant surprirent les deux frères. "Malzahar."

"Je vous appuierai depuis la jungle, si vous avez besoin d'aide, poussez un cri" dit un homme alors qu'il partait en courant vers sa première proie.

"Et c'était qui ?" demanda l'ainé.

"Olaf" répondit la femme. "C'est un bon gars, mais quand il s'énerve, il vaut mieux ne pas être à côté."

Le combat commença, Darius allant en top lane. Un monstre rouge grand comme une maison lui coupa le passage, mais il n'était pas effrayé, et il le fit revenir à sa base avec trois quarts de sa vie en moins. Le temps passa et le combat devint de plus en plus palpitant.

Malzahar avait des difficultés contre le mid de l'autre équipe. Il revint à la base quand les deux frères y étaient, achetant leurs items.

"Comment ça se passe, frérot ?" demanda Darius.

"Génial, et Graves ne peut rien faire contre ma maîtrise des haches." rit le benjamin. "Et comment vont les choses dans la mid ?"

"Lux est vraiment difficile à battre, elle est devenue vraiment forte durant le match."

Quand ils entendirent ce nom, ils eurent du mal à y croire. Lux ? Est-ce qu'il parlait de leur Luxanna ? Dans un même mouvement, les frères commencèrent à courir dans la mid lane, penché en avant avec impatience, ignorant les cris de l'invocateur du vide. La première tour finit de sauter, et une horde de minions les harcela, mais ils s'en fichaient. Ils les dépassèrent sans difficulté, et virent devant eux une silhouette de dos, entourée de lumière.

Au même moment, ils la prirent dans leurs bras par derrière, lui faisant pousser un cri effrayé et préparer son arme.

"M-Mon ange" murmura Draven, posant son visage dans le creux entre sa nuque et son épaule, tandis que Darius la serrait contre lui.

"Luxanna" chuchota-t-il, la tenant entre ses bras, appuyant son menton contre sa tête.

"L-Les garçons ?" Un filet de voix échappa difficilement de la gorge de la jeune femme, quand elle leva les yeux pour voir ses deux amis d'enfance. Elle posa à chacun une main sur la joue, leur souriant. "Je suis si heureuse de voir que vous allez bien" murmura-t-elle, les larmes perlant à ses yeux...

* * *

 ** _Note de l'auteure :_**

 _Bien, bien, bien, voici un petit one-shot. Au début, ça devait prendre un chemin différent, mais j'ai choisi celui-là, bien que le début et la fin sont les mêmes XD. Enfin, j'espère que vous avez aimé, tomates, haches circulaires, fleurs et félicitations, j'accepte tout XD. À plus tard..._

 ** _Note de la traductrice :_**

 _Et voili ! Si vous avez aimé, je vous invite à aller voir l'histoire originale et laisser une review. Google trad est votre ami ! ;)_


End file.
